Talk:Devil Trigger
Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "The core has the power to absorb magical powers, and it does not exclude Dante’s powers. If it starts to absorb, damage the core to stop the absorption. When it absorbs enough magical powers, it will activate its own Devil Trigger and start attacking with tremendous force." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nobody: "The strange dance that they do somehow skews the dimension and takes away your magical powers (Devil Gauges). There is no real way to prevent this. When you encounter these evil spirits, you must not rely on your magical powers." I added a lot of info (part of which was leaved in comments), but, still, it needs some work on it. Mostly it is DMC1&2 info, because I just don't know all about them, and what I know I could misunderstood. I'm sure there could be some mistakes even in style, but I'm too tired of this article to correct it right now. For example, there seems to be too many links and absence of images... which I don't usually leave, but... Yeah, maybe you'll say I'm lazy, but I'm just tired. Flia 13:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How to fix this? Exactly what the title says. --''Silver Mage'' :bump. --''Silver Mage'' 12:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::What is "this" exactly? Flia 21:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::This page. --''Silver Mage'' 10:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :The article almost entirely focuses on the player mechanic. It needs to include more information on enemy DT's, as well as the manual and in-game refs about Devil Trigger (should be some on my Notes pages), and it's canonical appearance sin the storyline. :Also, information on things that interact with the Devil Trigger, such as the Bangle of Time, Amulet, Quicksilver, Doppelganger, and Yamato should be included.Glorious CHAOS! 10:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Finally, story info should be strictly separate from mechanics information. :The mechanics section itself doesn't really need to have separate sections, and should rely less on fanmade terms. :Certain sections, such as the "No flight in DMC4", need to be removed or moved to trivia, since they are by nature not relevant to the game itself. Absolutely all speculation, such as the bit about Nero's phantom, must be removed.Glorious CHAOS! 10:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) DMC 3 Dante's Devil Trigger Attribute Can anyone tell me that what devil arm boosts Dante's attribute in devil trigger form such as speed increases, faster healing time? :Nevan has fastest healing time, I know that. Gamefaqs mentions the stat differences in one of its guides, though I don't remember which.Glorious CHAOS! 14:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thx but I want to know which devil arm has the fastest speed as I need to use it complete the secret mission that need to run to the other side of the map using only devil trigger. If you don't know it's ok, but can you give me the link?KanameTousen 07:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) X2 Depletion I never tried this before but for my general knowledge, will the devil trigger gauge deplets faster when you use devil trigger AND Quicksilver/Doppelganger Style?KanameTousen 08:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Majin Form move set Can someone post move sets for Majin Form? Youtube does not show anything resembling "divine" and "dark" beams. Rearrenge? I propose to rearrange individual DTs according to games, not to characters. It makes more sense gamelay-wise (e.g. Amulets appear only in DMC2 and nowhere else), and it will make it easier to cover some misc info (like move some trivia bits to their rightful place). My signature is NOT short! 09:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) DMC3 Dante's Devil Arms D.T. added attributes The title is self-explanatory. I found this: http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/931852-devil-may-cry-3-special-edition/faqs/41394 when I was bored. It's in the section ~~Secrets of the Devil Trigger~~. Can anyone add this to the page? Because I don't know where to put it. --I need more dark power! 10:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Good find! I'll give them a test today and see if it's true! --Anobi (talk) 16:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Super Dante Can I use Super Dante in DMC4 Bloody Palace DmC better Devil Trigger idea So since most of us hate the new Devil Trigger reboot Dante has (one of the few things I hated about the gameplay), I had an idea. The new weapon system was broken down into Angel and Demon weapons. To make it more interesting and further differ Dante from the original, what if they had in addition to DT, made two new concepts, Angel and Demon Trigger? -Angel Trigger would have been activated by clicking LS/L3, and it would have focused on speed, like the Angel weapons Dante can acquire. He would be unable to use Demon weapons in this mode, instead fully embracing his angelic heritage. When in this mode, Dante would have wings and other angel-like features. His health would regenerate much quicker, and Rebellion's attacks would be much quicker than normal DT, as well as his movement speed. However, his damage and defense would only be slightly above normal. -Demon Trigger would be activated using RS/R3. It would focus more on damage and defense. Dante would also not be able to utilize his Angel weapons in this mode, embracing his demonic heritage. In this mode, Dante would have demon-like features. His health would regenerate slower than DT, but his defense and damage output would be much higher. Anyone else have any other ideas? 23:13, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Madara's Susanoo and Nero's Devil Trigger Resemblance Ever since it was confirmed that Madara's Susanoo was blue, I began to see the resemblance it had with Nero's Devil Trigger. Since I can't put that on either the Devil Trigger Trivia or Nero's, can somebody do it for me? Masurao14 (talk) 08:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Bayonetta Is there any confirmation in Bayonetta as to Devil Trigger? I'm fairly sure that a DMC exclusive term. That section will be deleted soon if there isn't any confirmation. LegionZero (talk) 01:39, May 22, 2015 (UTC) *I'm fairly sure people are gripping for related material. A character with a human form and a demon form doesn't mean it is "Devil Trigger". It can be deleted since there's no source for it. JayAaerow (talk) 23:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not called a devil trigger out right, but it functions exactly like a Devil Trigger in terms of how it is used. Similarly how the characters in the Bayo universe summon a glyph when performing a double jump, like DMC's Air Hike, without being directly called an air hike. It's exactly the same in terms of functionality and design, just not by name. And remember the Bayonetta franchise was created by Hideki Kamiya, the same person who created the DMC series, so it is possible these similarities in abilities are done on purpose. Ixbran (talk) 07:45, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::There, I re-worded it so the reference to the DT ability within Bayo2 is still there, but not calling it a DT outright. Just mentioning that it functions identically to how a DT is used within the DMC universe. I figure this would be better than out-right deleting it, when the references to DMC is still obviously there. Is that satisfactory? Ixbran (talk) 07:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::So why not put it on Bayonetta page instead of Devil Trigger page? DT page is for DT of characters from DMC and DmC, not for inspirations and hommages seen in other series, written so that someone might think these two series are officially connected, when they are not, it's just the director of first game paying respect to it (or possibly just recycling things he liked). Smoking gun (talk) 09:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::She is right!Only DMC1 was made by Kamiya. Come on! DMC wikia is starting to look more like Bayo wikia...Gelsadra (talk) 10:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Regardless of how similar they are, if they are not called Devil Trigger and Air Hike, then they are not Devil Trigger and Air Hike. These are seperate canons and universes. Its not like Buffy and Angel. Unless they are referred to by name as such, they are to be included in the Bayonetta page as similarities. There is a lot of content created by Kamiya that have similarities and are even characters such as Alastor, who transforms after getting the Black Film(?), but doesn't use Devil Trigger. LegionZero (talk) 12:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Devil Trigger files I created a subpage today for the files. Given the concept appears in every single game in the series, I predict that section will get quite big, so it cannot fit into the main article. Problem is that I am not sure how to link it into the main article. There is the Template:Character Subpages but that is obviously not going to work here. My signature is NOT short! 15:04, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Devil Trigger isn't the form? While looking through the manuals i have noticed something peculiar. Many of them say that performing Devil Trigger transforms the user into their demon form, but none of them say that Devil Trigger is the demon form. In fact, 3SE's manual at one point says "while in demon form" and not "while in Devil Trigger." Is it possible that the transformation is called Devil Trigger but it is not the name of the form? LegionZero (talk) 07:59, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :It's actually an interesting observation. I might go through the game files/tutorials later to see how the games themselves use it. Need to complete that /File anyway. :On that note, maybe we should have a tophat template just for unfinished /Files... :thinking: Starring: DEADWEIGHT 12:46, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Devil Trigger is not the name of the form, it's general name for PC and NPC demonic abilities. :Name of the form is Devil/Demon form (魔人 majin) as was described in a certain blog post, it isn't commonly used as term in english versions, but sometimes slips in text, like in your example above. :In short, correct expressions are: Dante's Devil/Demon form, Dante in Devil Trigger, Ifrit's Devil form :Incorrect: Dante's Devil Trigger (unless you mean gauge ofc.) Davidhater (talk) 17:48, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Not gonna lie that is throwing my world for a loop XD. However, the english manuals calls the Devil Trigger Guage, well, Devil Trigger Guage. Stuff like Devil Stars refill the DT Gauge, not DT. This is held across games. LegionZero (talk) 18:02, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Tabs Can we please get rid of these?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:58, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :You can but have fun organizing the information in a way that doesn't look like someone puked it out. LegionZero (talk) 16:04, May 9, 2019 (UTC)